


Stray Cat

by phoenixreal



Series: Stray Cat Finds a Home [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, FWUCollections, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Alt Universe: College. Ichigo has swim class with a blue haired brute named Grimmjow. He doesn't want to be attracted to him, but how can he not? After months of arguing and fighting with each other, everything comes to a head in the locker room.





	Stray Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Christmas One Shot: Bringing Home a Stray for Christmas.

* * *

 

The first day of swim class, Ichigo knew he was going to hate his partner. He got stuck with a taller guy named Grimmjow, and in accordance with the sound of his name, he was weird. He had a tattooed sleeve on his left arm that started at his shoulder and ended at his wrist. The entire thing was a pattern of panthers, skulls, bones, and grim reapers. He also had a huge tattoo on his right cheek that looked like the jawbone of some sort of animal. By the state of his arm, he bet it was a cat. Then he had a huge back piece that had one black panther as the centerpiece surrounded by a jungle or a forest background. All the tattoos were full color, and Ichigo had to wonder where a college student got all the money for such things. He even had piercings. His ears were each gauged, and he had an industrial bar piercing in the upper area of his ear on the right, and two other piercings on the left. He also had a ring in his left eyebrow. He was, overall, a rough looking individual. And of all things, he had blue colored hair. Ichigo, who had nearly orange hair, couldn’t say a lot about hair. But Ichigo’s hair was naturally that color; Grimmjow would have to dye his.

The biggest problem that Ichigo had was that he thought the guy was hot. He had a trim, strong body, and while broader than most the swimmers, he had tremendous upper body strength and powerful thighs. Ichigo hadn’t thought much about any of his swim class companions until he was face to face with his new partner. Now, he had to deal with being attracted to the guy he was supposed to swim with on a daily basis over the semester. He briefly wondered if he could get out of swim class still…

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“I can’t believe you got us thrown out of class! Again!” Ichigo growled as they stormed back into the locker room.

“If ya weren’t such a dumbass and were able to stop arguing in front of the coach, we wouldn’t have this problem!” Grimmjow snapped back at him.

“Me? You’re the problem!” Ichigo hissed at him.

“I told you, you were doing the stroke the wrong way and it was going to get you injured, but ya can’t take criticism!” Grimmjow pointed out.

“I can take criticism just fine from anyone but you!” Ichigo exclaimed, crossing his arms and sitting down on the bench in a huff.

“And why is that? What’s so wrong with criticism from me?” Grimmjow grumbled, standing over him with his arms crossed as well.

Ichigo looked up at him and felt the blush start forming before it could even be seen because he was standing over him. He turned away and muttered something under his breath that Grimmjow couldn’t catch.

“What was that? I don’t understand mumble.”

“I said, it’s because I’m attracted to you, okay?” Ichigo finally managed, still not looking at him.

“Yer what?” he asked, surprised. “Yer gay?”

“I’m not gay or straight. See, you think it’s gross and now you know, so we really can’t be partners anymore,” Ichigo said, frowning now, but still looking away from him.

Grimmjow didn’t say anything for a minute and Ichigo was afraid he was going to get punched or something. He was frankly surprised he hadn’t, or Grimmjow hadn’t left in anger. Of course, they were both still in their swimsuits. Which made this even harder because of the way the flimsy material clung to every curve on Grimmjow’s body, and he was trying very hard not to stare at him.

To his surprise, he felt a hand against his cheek. He stiffened, thinking he was going to get hit, but instead, Grimmjow’s thumb swept over his lips. Shocked at the gentle touch, Ichigo looked up at him, eyes wavering between tears and not.

“Is that all that’s wrong with ya?” Grimmjow asked, pressing his thumb at Ichigo’s lips, then slipping it into his mouth when his lips parted.

Ichigo looked a little surprised, eyes widening as his tongue sought out the intruding digit in his mouth. As Grimmjow pushed his thumb deeper, he kept his eyes focused on Ichigo’s, just staring at him until a smirk spread across his face.

“Ya suck that nicely. What else can you suck nicely for me?”

Ichigo could immediately and without a doubt see that he’d acquired Grimmjow’s interest. He himself was sitting with his legs squeezed together trying to disguise his own problem just from Grimmjow touching him. It was incredibly intimate just having his thumb probing into his mouth like this.

“Come on,” Grimmjow said, pulling his thumb out of Ichigo’s mouth with a slight pop. He reached into the locker and grabbed his shower bag and pulled Ichigo to his feet. Next, he unlocked one of the shower stalls and swung Ichigo into the small space outside the shower. “Now, let’s see what you can do with that mouth of yours,” Grimmjow growled, reaching out with both hands to pull Ichigo’s face toward him.

Ichigo gasped out as Grimmjow dove onto his mouth. His mouth open, Grimmjow’s tongue easily plundered his slack jaw. He had never kissed anyone before, and he most certainly had never kissed someone with tongue before. He found the initial contact to be a bit slimy feeling, but that sensation quickly faded as his tongue responded and twisted with Grimmjow’s. His body felt slack as he leaned against the wall of the stall as he pressed both hands flat against it. Then Grimmjow’s hands began to slide down the outside of his arms until they came to his hands, where they interlaced fingers with him. He pressed back as Grimmjow pressed down, using his slight height difference to his advantage in the situation.

When the need for breath won over them both they pulled apart reluctantly, Grimmjow placing his forehead against Ichigo’s and breathing softly still holding to his hands. Ichigo’s own breath was heaving in his chest and he didn’t know what to do right then. He knew that he had never been this aroused in all of his life and he wanted to keep kissing Grimmjow desperately. He licked his lips, locking eyes, brown on blue, and couldn’t keep the near gasping of his breath quiet.

“What if… What if someone comes in here?” Ichigo finally stammered.

“Class just started. We got at least an hour. The question for you is how much of a slut are you for me?” Grimmjow asked, moving his hands to slide one down to rub at Ichigo’s crotch. “You’re damn hard and soaking through your swimmers. Just how bad have you been wanting this?”

Ichigo let out a whimper, feeling Grimmjow’s hand against him was like fire. Then he slipped his hand down inside the front of the suit, hand gripping him tightly and causing him to moan out loud. Grimmjow only grinned, stroking him with his hand a few times. He slid his other hand around and slipped it in the back of the swimsuit, squeezing at his ass with surprising gentleness. Ichigo was about to come undone already and he’d barely touched him.

Then, Grimmjow let go of him in the front and slid is hand around to squeeze at his ass again with both hands this time. He ground forward, rubbing his own trapped hardness against Ichigo’s. He rubbed against him a few times before releasing his ass to move his hands around to free himself from his suit. Ichigo looked down at him and felt his heartbeat rise a little more.

“On yer knees,” Grimmjow growled, pushing down on Ichigo’s shoulders.

He went, slipping to the floor in front of him and felt his mouth watering at the prospect of actually sucking on _Grimmjow_. He panted as Grimmjow thrust his hips forward and pressed against his lips. Without thinking more of it, he opened his mouth a little and Grimmjow shoved himself forward, nearly choking him in the process. He came off and coughed for a second into his hand and wondered if he could actually do this.

“Relax, yer too tense,” Grimmjow said. “If you don’t relax, things won’t go so smooth.”

Ichigo nodded, leaning up and taking just the head into his mouth this time, rolling his tongue around it. He found the place just under the head to have some effect on him as he slipped the tip of his tongue against it.

“There ya go,” Grimmjow whispered, hands buried in Ichigo’s hair. “Just take in as much as you can, Ichi-babe. Nice and slow this time.”

Ichigo managed to take more of him into his mouth, but when he hit the back of his throat, he gagged and pulled his head back some. He concentrated on not scraping his teeth against him, feeling him press at the back of his throat. He knew some people could swallow all the way down, but he didn’t think he could try that sort of thing yet. He whined a little as he felt Grimmjow pull up on his hair. He looked up at him and wondered what he wanted him to do.

“C’mere,” Grimmjow said, and Ichigo stood back up again. Had he done it wrong? He didn’t think he was that awful.

There was a shelf about waist high along one side of the stall. Grimmjow pushed him to lean over it. Then his hands were on his hips, slipping the swimsuit down off his hips toward the floor. Ichigo blushed a bit, being completely naked now in front of him.

“Yer so cute, getting embarrassed at me seeing ya without yer clothes on, when you were just on yer knees a second ago sucking my cock,” Grimmjow commented, grinding against Ichigo’s ass with his arousal. “I’m gonna go on unless you tell me not to.”

Ichigo wanted to tell him to stop in some ways, but he didn’t want him to stop in more. Not stopping won in his brain due to the throbbing in his own cock. He jerked as he felt Grimmjow’s hand slide down and begin to probe at his entrance gently. He gasped a little at the sensation of having anyone touch there. But it felt kind of good at the same time as it felt a little strange. Then he saw him reach for the bag he’d brought with his shower stuff in it. He fished around in the bag and pulled out a yellowish colored bottle with a spout on the top of it. He pumped some onto his hand and went back to pressing against him. He could smell the distinct scent of cocoa butter; it was lotion. It was cold as he slipped a finger into him coated with the lotion. He whined at the back of his throat because that felt strangely good.

“Look at that, ya slut. Already moaning after I put a finger in yer ass. What are you gonna do when I shove my cock in you?” Grimmjow asked him as he plunged his finger back and forth in him.

“I can’t… You can’t… That won’t go!” he stammered, squirming as he felt him slip another finger into him.

Again, he let out a barely contained moan as he felt it stretch and burn a little. “It’ll go. Your tight little ass is already sucking in two of my fingers with a little lotion on them. My cock ain’t that much bigger than that.”

Ichigo had no response to that other than to bury his head in his arms and stifle another loud sound that threatened to escape his lips. He couldn’t contain the things that his body was doing, and he had never felt like this before. He nearly squealed when Grimmjow’s fingers started rubbing against something that felt really different.

“Hmm, there it is,” Grimmjow muttered over him, an Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about. He knew it felt good, though. “I thought I could find it.”

“What… What is that? It feels weird!” Ichigo exclaimed, trying to keep his voice at a whisper and not succeeding. If anyone walked into the locker room right then, they’d be found out immediately. As if two sets of feet in the shower stall wouldn’t tip anyone off.

“Just yer prostate, Ichi-babe,” Grimmjow murmured in his ear. “Feels good, don’t it?”

“Hah!” was the only response Ichigo could give.

For a minute or two, Grimmjow continued to torture his prostate, ruthlessly stroking it without pause until Ichigo felt like he needed to come, but it felt weirder, and it wasn’t centered in the front like usual. He whimpered again, finding the sensations too much almost.

“Please!” he finally begged.

“Please what?” Grimmjow asked, teasingly.

“I don’t know!” was all Ichigo could manage as his voice descended into another low, throaty moan.

“Hmm, well, I know I can’t wait any longer,” Grimmjow finally said and pulled his fingers out of him slowly.

Ichigo was panting against his arms, feeling the sensations that had been building start to fade a little. It was mildly frustrating because he’d felt close to orgasm before he stopped. Now, he was left with a throbbing arousal that was not letting him forget the position he was in currently. He turned his head to the side, seeing the Grimmjow pumped more of the lotion onto his hand. That meant he was going to try it? A sudden fear flashed through him. What if it hurt? What if he didn’t like it? He sure had liked what he was doing a second ago, though, so he couldn’t imagine not liking it…

“Here, move your hips a little,” Grimmjow told him, adjusting him until he felt the pressure against him where he leaned into him. “Just relax; it won’t hurt unless you tense up.”

Hoping he was speaking from some sort of experience, Ichigo tried to relax his body but was finding it decidedly difficult. Then he was pushing, and he felt him entering his body and it felt strange and invasive at the same time as erotic and thrilling. He bit the back of his arm lightly as he whined out loud. He thought he was never going to stop pushing forward. His body felt full and like it was on fire at the same time.

“See, it fit just fine, what do you think?” Grimmjow asked, leaning over him now, holding himself still inside him.

“Feels good,” he managed. “Feels weird. I don’t know!”

Grimmjow chuckled and began to pull back and push forward again. Ichigo gasped at the sensation and scrabbled on the side where he was leaning. It didn’t really hurt, but he could feel him sliding in and out of him and that was enough to set him on edge. Then, he moved and started pressing against that same spot that his fingers had found before. He whimpered out loud again and practically melted as Grimmjow’s hands slid around and began stroking him lightly. It wasn’t very tight, and it was just teasing him a little.

“You sure this is your first time? Because you’re quite the slut already,” Grimmjow muttered in his ear. “Or is that just because it’s me?”

“Just you,” he panted, feeling like he was just going to keep edging him until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Ah, well, I’m glad to hear that. I’d hate to have to hurt anyone that touched you before me,” he replied, slamming his hips forward and making Ichigo moan again as he slipped against his prostate again. It seemed he was in the right position to hit it.

“You like this, don’t you?” Grimmjow asked, thrusting into him steadily. “This getting fucked in the locker room like some whore?”

“Please…I need to… to…” he started, unable to finish the sentence as he panted heavily.

“Aw, does Ichi-babe need to come?” Grimmjow teased, slowing down his thrusts significantly and releasing Ichigo in the front.

“Ah, no, no, please, no!” Ichigo gasped as he stopped touching him. “Please! Don’t stop!”

“Aw, how can I resist such a slutty demand,” Grimmjow growled and sped up again, leaning around and stroking Ichigo steadily along with his thrusting.

Ichigo’s body was thrumming with energy and he needed to let go. But was it long enough? Had he held on long enough for Grimmjow to be satisfied? He wasn’t sure. Then Grimmjow grabbed his face and turned it toward him, latching onto Ichigo’s mouth from the side and probing deeply with his tongue. Ichigo stiffened, whimpering into Grimmjow’s mouth as he came suddenly in his hand.

Grimmjow let his mouth go and smirked. “Now, why’d you come right then?” he asked.

Ichigo dropped his head to his arms again and moaned as Grimmjow sped up once again, coming to completion seconds later. He pulled out and flipped Ichigo around, pinning him back against the ledge and grabbing him in another deep kiss. He just relaxed into Grimmjow’s arms and let him explore his mouth again, his own tongue lazily meeting him now and again. Grimmjow finally pulled back and looked at him with heavy breaths.

“Ya need to shower, and so do I,” he mumbled pulling Ichigo into the shower stall.

They shared Grimmjow’s shower supplies and washed each other slowly as the water ran down on them. If they’d had more time, it might have led to some more fun, but they were pushing the end of class as it was. They both managed to get out and start getting dressed just as the rest of the class came into the locker room. If anyone was curious why they were just now getting dressed, no one commented, though more than one person had an idea what had gone on.

They left together that day, and for every day from then on, they came to class and left together. There were no more fights between them in front of the coach and everyone who had eyes could tell they’d gotten together. No one mentioned it, of course, but everyone knew that the stray cat had found a home.


End file.
